An Easter Story
by Christiangrrl13
Summary: A story of the truest loves there are. Please read and enjoy.


**It's almost Easter, and I thought It'd be nice to do something that had to do with Easter. Nothing too spiritual. Please read and enjoy.**

**Also, to those of you familiar to the song, I've included an exert from the song 'When I Fall', a Christian song by Rachel Lampa. I love the song, and you should try listening to it, too sometime.**

**God bless, and Happy Easter!**

* * *

Raven sat looking at her friends, who were all gathered around the television, talking about something that she couldn't quite catch. She loved them all dearly, but did any of them actually feel that way for her? True love… it meant you were always there for each other, no matter what. She was always going to be there for them, in her own way. She always had been.

She sighed. Maybe they didn't really care for her that strongly. Sure, Starfire was always pleasant to everyone, but that included most villains (when she wasn't too angry at them). Maybe Beast Boy constantly tried to make her laugh. But that didn't matter. No one could ever love her, and especially when she treated them so awfully.

At this thought, she looked at them again. Then, without a word, she stood from her place at the table and strode out of the room. No one would notice. She'd have some time to think on her own.

She opened the door to her room and looked around. There was nothing wrong with the room; she was just a dark person. She couldn't let her emotions show, so she expressed herself through her decorating. She also didn't like to be around noise a lot. She didn't know why, only that she always hadn't.

Without paying much heed about the room's appearance, she turned toward the bookshelf. Pulling a book down, she picked up her CD player, which had become slightly dusty since the last time she'd used it. The earphones covered her ears, and she pushed the play button.

Music flooded her mind, filling her soul. She smiled slightly, and then caught herself. She simply sat on her bed and listened for a moment.

'_How can I find you?_

_Are You hiding or am I?_

_Should I call, should I wait_

_For the sign?_

_Following Your voice_

_Walking through a desert mine_

_And I see Your silent storm_

_In the sky…'_

Raven closed her eyes. What was she thinking? She was never unloved; God was always on her side. He would never stick her with 'friends that didn't care about her. She knew this, at least, for a fact. No, they did love her, she just needed to let them love her in their own way.

But the real question was how to express her love to them. She didn't know how she would ever be able to, even if she spelled it out to them; they'd never understand. But had not Jesus said that all Christians would be told apart by their love?

Then it hit her. Easter! It was in only a few days, and she would show them all the real meaning, teach Starfire that there was more to it than candy and bunnies. She'd tell them all. Then they'd know her. They'd see her love.

And so with no further hindrances, she set to work, pulling out card-making supplies she kept for special instances.

It was Easter morning. All of the other Titans had not yet even considered waking up and so Raven chose now. To each Titan's door, she taped a card. Each one was the same; the front said 'Happy Easter' while the inside had a short summary of the reason for Jesus' death. Each one had a small wooden crucifix taped in. she could hardly wait to see their faces.

And so, Raven waited. She sat on the couch, drank a cup of milk, looked outside at the beginning of one of the prettiest Easter Sundays she'd ever seen. She didn't know what else to do and was about to go outside, when she heard the door open behind her. She turned to see four happy Titans smiling out at her.

She blushed uncomfortably; she wasn't used to having everyone's attention.

"Well?" she asked.

"Oh, Raven, I thank you most generously! You are a true friend!" Starfire said, flinging herself across the floor to hug the dark girl in a death-grip.

"Yeah, Raven, these are neat." Beast Boy added, indicating the cross that now was hanging around his neck.

"Well, it is Easter, and I thought you all ought to know the real meaning of the holiday." Then a thought struck her. "What time is it?" she asked.

Robin opened his communicator. "Nine-forty five. Why?"

Raven smiled. "It's Easter Sunday. Everyone get dressed in your absolute best clothes. We're going to church."

All accepted, then hurried out to get ready. Raven went in to help Starfire (since she didn't know what church was and didn't want to have to make her change later) and then went to dress herself. At first she considered wearing one of her dark dresses, then thought better of it; Easter was a celebration, not a funeral procession! She pulled out a purple- flowery dress she kept in the back.

The other Titans were all dressed finely when she got out (except Cyborg for obvious reasons). When all had eaten, they piled into the T-car and drove to the church Raven directed them to. There were already many cars out front, and they were lucky they had gotten there when they did.

They all piled into a pew at the back to draw less attention. The service was one filled with praise and joyous celebration. The sermon was great, and even Raven got involved enough in the happy singing to sing along. All had an excellent time. Not one had complaints when they arrived home again.

And so now they all were dressed normally again. Raven had insisted that they make a nice meal for dinner on such a wonderful holiday, and even instructed them to hold hands and say grace. No one complained, and all felt very connected that night. It was a day worth remembering for ever.

And later, the greatest surprise came when they all pulled out a surprise for Raven as well. Somehow during the day, they had stolen away and pitched in to buy her her own high-quality Bible. She was so gratified, she was stunned into silence. Then, she thanked and hugged each one of them (despite how out-of-character this was).

And so now it was late. All the Titans had gone to bed, all the gifts put safely away for the next day. Raven knelt at her bedside, hands folded together. Her eyes closed as she prayed quietly to herself.

"Thank you, Lord, for all of the gifts you've given me. I have wonderful friends, I live in a good place, and I even have people to look out for. I thank you for your Son, whose life was traded and whose blood was shed so that I would not spend forever in an empty abyss. Thank you for my eternal life, and thank you, above all else, for giving me people to love." She smiled at this thought. "It is in Jesus' holy name that I pray, Amen."

She stood, then removed her cloak. She felt wonderful. She had finally discovered a good way to express love to her friends. Maybe she had even found God's purpose for her; to spread the word of God. At the very least she had made God's will for her a reality.

"Thank you," she whispered one last time, and then she climbed into the soft bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
